


Unicorn

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Self harm?, Torture, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those who slay a unicorn are condemned to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unicorn

Meg doesn't remember.  
Maybe it was the tortures of hell that carved it out of her. Or maybe it was just the desperate will to forget.  
To forget a little girl who lived so, so long ago. And played in sun drenched summer woods in the hopes of seeing the fabled unicorn.   
Maybe Meg is happier not remembering the young woman who held the head of a pure white unicorn in her lap as the hunting horns sounded and the hounds bayed and hunters cut it down. Maybe she herself used the razor to cut out the memories of snow white fur drenched scarlet red and a silky white mane tangled in her bloodstained fingers.  
Perhaps she was the one who gouged out her sight with her own clawed fingers to forget the eyes of the unicorn, so deep and ancient and so pure they looked straight into her soul.  
Maybe she was the one who begged the torturers to drive the blades through her eardrums to drive away the screams of a creature so pure it has never felt pain.

But the demon doesn't remember that all those who kill a unicorn are condemned to hell.

She is evil and she revels in it.  
Until one day she meets an angel. He's bent and broken and his hair is as dark as the raven. He's fallen and his wings are tattered and slashed and his eyes are so deep and ancient and pure.   
And he carries with him a breeze that wakes her memories.  
And she feels again the sun, and remembers what it was like to be pure and young and full of hope and wonder at the beauty of the world. Remembers awe at soft white fur under her fingertips, and eyes so deep and ancient wise that she is a child again. And her lips form a word.

"Unicorn"


End file.
